Cadena de Emociones
by MikoAucarod
Summary: One-shot. ¿La quería? Por supuesto que sí. Pero no era digno de ella, lo sabía. Además, el dolor por la pérdida de Kikyo aún estaba presente. Antes de poderle decir algo a Kagome necesitaba ser él mismo. De otro modo, sería todavía menos digno de ella.


_**Notas de la autora: **__El 24 de noviembre del 2009 soñé con una pequeña escena y una frase, más como un pensamiento, que escribí en ese momento. Luego, por distintas razones nunca lo escribí como tal, aunque quería. Aquí me tienen el día de hoy, con este one-shot, nacido de ese pensamiento y escena que visualicé, está algo alterado del sueño original, porque no podía hacer que fluyeran las cosas, pero el resultado me ha gustado. Espero también lo disfruten._

_La historia está centrada dentro del canon de la serie de Inuyasha y se ubica después del episodio 10 de Kanketsu-hen, se hace mención a Kaou y lo ocurrido en el episodio 8, así que dudo que alguien aún no haya leído el manga o visto esos episodios de Inuyasha Kanketsu-hen, pero por si acaso __**Alerta de Spoiler a quienes no hayan leído el manga o visto la serie de Kanketsu-hen luego del episodio 8**__. Esto con el fin de no arruinar la trama a quienes no lo hayan visto y/o ubicar a las personas en dónde podría entrar esta historia en la trama de la serie original._

_Espero sus mensajes y comentarios ^^ ¡muchas gracias por leerme!_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

Siempre he escuchado... bueno, no siempre. Pero la mayoría de mis compañeros de la escuela lo hacen (o al menos lo comentan), que si una persona tiene el corazón roto, y otra persona la consuela. La primera persona se enamora de la segunda persona.

_Pero yo siempre he pensado que eso es algo cruel..._

-...es algo muy cruel... aprovecharse así de los sentimientos de otra persona... - susurró Kagome, mientras tomaba un baño en las aguas termales, cerca del campamento que habían hecho aquella noche en el bosque.

Escuchó un ruido de césped y arbustos moviéndose y al levantar la vista pudo alcanzar a distinguir la figura de Inuyasha, quien caminaba a paso lento por entre los árboles, a una distancia prudente de ella (clara señal de que no la estaba espiando, solo paseaba y coincidió que pasó por un lugar visible a sus ojos) pero lo suficientemente cerca para protegerla... para protegerlos a todos si algún monstruo decidía atacarles.

Inuyasha siempre era así, estaría dispuesto a protegerlos, aun y cuando eso le costara su propia vida.

_... Comenzaba a temer que lo hiciera precisamente para que le costara la vida._

Kagome comenzó a negar enérgicamente su cabeza, para luego regañarse por tener semejantes pensamientos. Inuyasha no era un suicida. Un depresivo maniático, terco, necio, tonto, lento, despistado, grosero, egoísta, antipático, arrogante, valiente, honorable, tierno, hermoso tal vez lo era. Pero _no_ era un suicida.

Kagome suspiró y dejó que el agua le cubriera hasta poco arriba de su boca. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Dos semanas? ¿Un mes?

Era algo difícil llevar un calendario en la época antigua y estando en constante viaje pero...

Pronto sería un mes, recordó abruptamente. Inuyasha había sido humano tres o cuatro días antes de aquella fatídica batalla contra Naraku... aquella batalla donde había fallecido Kikyo.

_Y mañana era luna nueva._

Kagome se movió un poco dentro de las aguas termales, para poder observar mejor a Inuyasha, quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Su largo cabello plateado resplandecía levemente gracias a las estrellas del cielo y al pequeño, casi minúsculo fragmento de luna que aún se podía observar. Sus orejas caninas apenas y eran visibles, debido a que en ese momento se encontraban casi completamente pegadas a su cráneo.

¿Estaría llorando? Kagome no podía saberlo. Luego de que las almas de Kikyo se elevaran al cielo y ella se acercara para ver qué tal estaba Inuyasha, lo había escuchado hablar con una voz completamente quebrada... algo sobre que lo único que había querido era protegerla por siempre. No podía recordar con exactitud sus palabras.

Lo que sí recordaba claramente, era lo rojos e hinchados que habían lucido sus ojos esa noche, cuando se había acercado para ofrecerle algo de cenar.

Cena que no comió.

-Lanzando tantos suspiros, tu felicidad se marchará, Kagome. - habló Sango, su amiga exterminadora, mientras se acercaba a las aguas termales, dispuesta a tomar un baño también.

-Solo pensaba, Sango.

-¿En qué? Si es que puedo saberlo.

Kagome dirigió su vista nuevamente a Inuyasha, quien ahora yacía sentado sobre un tronco caído y observaba el cielo, sin hacer mayor movimiento alguno.

-Debe estar completamente perdido si no es capaz de detectar nuestros aromas desde esa distancia, ¿Qué serán? ¿Treinta, cuarenta metros?

Kagome no respondió. Y Sango ya no intentó sacarle un tema de conversación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ha sido una suerte el que pasara por aquí cerca, su excelencia, ahora nuestra familia podrá permanecer tranquila de que ningún monstruo perturbe nuestra aldea.

-Solo he cumplido con mi deber, mi buen señor.

Sango y Kagome observaban con una gran gota de sudor sobre sus cabezas al monje charlatán que había vuelto a hacer de las suyas. Kagome sonrió nerviosamente ante las atenciones que el jefe de la aldea les daba, hospedaje incluido para esa noche en la casa más rica del pueblo.

-¿No es fantástico, Inuyasha? - exclamó Shippo, saltando sobre la cabeza del hanyou y tirando de un par de mechones de cabellos. - Miroku nos consiguió casa para esta noche, ¡No tendremos que pasar la luna nueva a la intemperie!

-Sí... fantástico...

Kagome observó preocupada cómo Inuyasha levantaba a Shippo, sujetándolo por debajo de sus hombros y entregándoselo a Kagome. Sin mirarle una sola vez a la cara.

-Iré... si... yo... - Inuyasha dio media vuelta y se marchó a paso lento hacia los límites de la aldea, hasta perderse entre los árboles.

Kagome bajó la mirada y trató de retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con bajar por su rostro.

¿Cómo podía la gente insensible de su época pensar que ella sería capaz de intentar ganar el corazón de Inuyasha estando él así?

Podía estar a su lado, sí. Podía amarlo con locura, también. Pero no podía obligarlo a enfrentarla, a corresponderle.

'Un clavo no saca a otro clavo' recordaba que le había dicho su madre una vez. Y ella estaba de acuerdo con eso.

-¿Hasta cuando estará con esa actitud? - preguntó Sango, sacando a Kagome de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué acaso ese perro tonto no se da cuenta de lo mucho que lastima a Kagome?

-Shippo, no vuelvas a decirle eso. Inuyasha es quien más está sufriendo con todo esto. - Le regañó suavemente la colegiala. Aún recordaba con claridad las palabras del malvado Kaou... y las lágrimas que habían caído del rostro de Inuyasha aquella noche... las lágrimas de sangre...

Ella entendía por qué el joven no podía verla. Su parecido con Kikyo era demasiado. Le dolía, lo aceptaba, pero era verdad y no podía forzarlo a nada.

Ni siquiera a mirarle o dirigirle la palabra.

No había nada en ella que no le recordara a Kikyo. Cualquier cosa, el cargarla, abrazarla, mirarle, hablarle...

Todo _siempre_ tendría una comparación con Kikyo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Ya se ha retrasado... Inuyasha, ¿dónde estás?

El joven híbrido, ahora convertido en humano, podía escuchar claramente el susurro de Kagome desde su ubicación. Se encontraba dentro del jardín, sentado entre las ramas del árbol que se encontraba colocado cerca de un pequeño estanque.

Estaba furioso con Kagome, ¿cuántas veces no le había dicho que se abrigara en esas noches frescas? ¿Cuántas veces no le había dicho que ingresara en los templos, cabañas o casas donde eran recibidos en lugar de esperarlo a él afuera? ¿Por qué lo hacía?

¿Qué acaso quería morirse de frío?

El joven abrió ampliamente sus ojos y los sintió escocer al momento que ante él, la visión del cuerpo inerte de Kikyo, completamente congelado y frío, aparecía frente a él, tirada en el suelo. Negó enérgicamente la cabeza, de lado a lado, intentando alejar esos pensamientos e imágenes de su cabeza.

_Kikyo __**no**__ era Kagome_. Y Kagome le escucharía por haber pasado la noche fuera del templo.

Pese a todo, no se atrevía a bajar del árbol. Sabía que Kagome estaba preocupada pero... no podía verla. No ahora. Había pasado ya casi un mes, lo sabía pero...

... el dolor no se iba.

Y verla, solo le recordaba más a ella. No quería confundirlas. Kagome era Kagome. Kikyo había sido Kikyo. Pero aún así, no soportaba ver el excesivo parecido físico que tenían...

... le hacía pensar que Kagome tendría el mismo destino que Kikyo. Y eso no podía soportarlo.

_Kagome __**no**__ pasaría por lo mismo que Kikyo._

El joven lanzó un leve suspiro y salió de su escondite al escuchar que la joven se quedaba dormida. Literalmente la escuchó: ella tendía a roncar cuando se dormía sentada.

No podía dejarla ahí.

Se acercó a Kagome y le colocó su ahori encima. La noche era fresca y no quería que enfermara. Tras cubrirla, la observó por unos segundos.

... simplemente había veces en que no sabía ya qué pensar.

¿La quería? Por supuesto que sí. Eso lo sabía desde hacía un tiempo. Pero no era digno de ella, lo sabía. Además, el dolor por la pérdida de Kikyo aún estaba presente. Demasiado presente. También conocía su propio estado, físico, emocional y mental. No era ningún retrasado. Él sabía que antes de poderle decir algo a Kagome necesitaba ser él mismo de nuevo. No podía acercarse a la joven colegiala siendo solo pedazos y sufrimiento, debía estar completo de nuevo, antes de decirle algo a la joven. De otro modo, sería todavía menos digno de ella.

Lanzando otro suspiro, pasó sus brazos por debajo de las rodillas y la espalda de la joven, para levantarla y llevarla a su habitación. Aún como humano, el peso de la chica era nada para sus músculos.

Dio dos pasos, y tuvo que detenerse abruptamente y hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas para no dejar caer a la joven. El techo de madera se había tornado de un color rojo sangre, el piso ahora era pasto de las montañas y la joven entre sus brazos lucía serias heridas, tenía su mirada perdida en algún punto de su ahori y agonizaba entre sus brazos.

Los ojos de Inuyasha escocieron y esta vez fue más difícil controlar las lágrimas y evitar que cayeran.

_Kagome no es Kikyo. Kagome no es Kikyo. Kagome no es-_

Solo Dios sabía cómo se las había ingeniado para llegar a la habitación de la joven y dejarla en su lugar, en el futón. Con pasos tambaleantes, se enderezó la observó por unos segundos. Shippo, al sentir el cuerpo de la joven cerca de ella, aún dormido, se movió hasta abrazarla, buscando su calor.

La visión volvió a cambiar y veía ahora a Kagome, medio abrazando a Kikyo y llamándolo a él, pidiéndole que Kikyo se diera prisa pues Kikyo estaba a punto de-

- ¡Inuyasha! - exclamó, por lo bajo, el monje Miroku, dirigiéndose hacia su amigo. En un intento de evitar caer, Inuyasha había chocado su espalda contra una de las paredes al salir de la habitación. Eso había despertado al monje.

Las lágrimas corrían libres por las mejillas del joven que esa noche era humano y cubría con una mano su boca, para ahogar los sollozos que, se regañaba en alguna parte de su mente, salían dolorosamente de su garganta.

Miroku por unos segundos pensó que algo terrible había sucedido a Kagome, pues la puerta de su habitación seguía abierta, pero tras comprobar que todos seguían durmiendo tranquilamente, entendió lo que sucedía con el usualmente huraño hanyou.

Lo más silenciosamente que pudo, tomó a Inuyasha de los hombros y lo hizo caminar hacia el estanque nuevamente. No obtuvo resistencia alguna.

El valiente, necio, terco y controlado hombre, finalmente se había quebrado.

-Si estoy durmiendo, despiértenme, porque jamás creí vivir lo suficiente para presenciar esto. - habló el monje, sentado al lado de Inuyasha, quien por más que lo intentara no lograba refrenar las lágrimas. La mano de Miroku nunca soltó el hombro de Inuyasha.

Tras unos minutos, Miroku inspeccionó a su compañero nuevamente, pensando que estaría dormido, pues el joven estaba inusualmente quieto. Pero no. Inuyasha había logrado controlar su llanto (o quizá se había quedado sin lágrimas) y ahora yacía sentado a su lado, observando el suelo de tierra ante ellos, con una expresión perdida.

Estaba demasiado perdida.

-Inuyasha, en cierto modo, nuestras vidas continuarán de un modo muy semejante al anterior. - se vio tentado a decir 'igual' pero él sabía que nada sería igual para Inuyasha, no ahora sabiendo que no habría alguna noche en que Kikyo le necesitara de nuevo. - Nos tienes a tu lado, como siempre, y nadie te reprochará nada sobre esto. No es igual, pero podemos comprenderte.

Inuyasha, por primera vez desde que Kikyo falleciera, levantó su rostro y observó a Miroku. El monje comenzó a buscar, mentalmente, vías de escape o modos de tranquilizar a un furioso hanyou. Furia que no se presentó.

-Es cierto que ustedes han pasado por situaciones similares, o peores a la mía. - Inuyasha susurró, como un graznido, su garganta después de todo no había hablado casi nada desde hacía un mes. - No suelo perder así la compostura. No se qué demonios ocurrió ahí, yo solo...

Miroku se preguntaba si el hanyou, por las noches de luna nueva se volvía más honesto, o más sensible, porque jamás creyó que escucharía a Inuyasha decir esas cosas.

-La veo en _todos_ _lados_, Miroku. Casi cualquier cosa me la recuerda, los árboles, los ríos, las cascadas, las montañas, el atardecer, las noches, las otras sacerdotisas, los demonios, la aldea de Kaede... Kagome.

-Pero la señorita Kagome-

-No es Kikyo. Lo se Miroku, pero no hay manera de borrar el parecido físico que tienen. Cuando la llevé a su habitación... - la visión volvió ante él y el joven hizo una mueca de sufrimiento, siendo incapaz de hablar nuevamente.

Miroku volvió a observar al muchacho a su lado y entendió por qué debía de ser esto tan difícil para él. Inuyasha era tan solo un adolescente. No era un adulto como Sesshomaru, ni tenía la edad de él ni Sango... la verdad es que ignoraba la edad exacta de Inuyasha, pero no aparentaba siquiera tener los dieciocho años, le calculaba unos dieciséis, diecisiete a lo mucho.

El monje repentinamente sintió un ligero peso en su hombro y su expresión se tornó en una demasiado cómica para quien quiera que lo viera, pues sus ojos se habían abierto de par en par y su boca, aún cerrada, casi tocó su mentón. El joven hanyou había recostado su frente en el hombro de Miroku y suprimía leves sollozos, mas sus hombros no dejaban de temblar. Inuyasha ya no lo soportaba.

Tras recuperarse del shock inicial, Miroku pasó sus brazos tras la espalda del joven, y en un abrazo enteramente fraternal, comenzó a consolar a su amigo.

-Toma todo el tiempo que necesites, Inuyasha. Todos entendemos por lo que estás pasando y nadie se alejará de ti, no es sano que sigas deprimido, nos daría mucho gusto verte salir adelante, pero menos sano es que te reprimas todo el tiempo. - fueron las sabias palabras del monje. - Y si tu orgullo te impide querer llorar o reír frente a nosotros cuando quieras, siempre puedes ocultarte en el bosque, pero si eso te hace sentir en soledad, debes saber que aquí tienes a tu servidor que estará más que encantado en ayudar y acompañar a su malhumorado amigo.

El monje perdió la cuenta del tiempo, pero Inuyasha lucía ya más tranquilo, deprimido quizá, pero no parecía tan tenso como antes.

-Gracias Miroku. - susurró apenas audiblemente el muchacho humano, para luego enderezarse y observar el suelo de tierra nuevamente, con un leve sonrojo entre sus mejillas. La situación debía ser incómoda para el 'Oh-gran-poderoso-yo-controlo-mis-emociones. El nombrado no pudo evitar reír levemente ante su amigo y su tonto orgullo.

-Ni lo menciones, Inuyasha. - le tranquilizó, para luego dar un leve apretón en su hombro. - Fue un placer. Deberías intentar dormir un poco, si te sientes solo, mi cama siempre estará disponible.

Lo que se ganó con ese comentario, y eso era lo que esperaba, fue una mirada asesina del joven, quien parecía querer triturarlo en ese momento.

-Buenas noches, Inuyasha. - dijo tras reír nuevamente, y se marchó.

El joven lo observó ingresar a su habitación y luego suspiró, rodando los ojos, para luego sonreír levemente. Ya luego le diría a Sango para que le diera al monje su merecido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Kagome despertó sobresaltada esa madrugada. Acababa de revivir el momento de la batalla contra Naraku y la desesperación que sintió cuando Kaou tenía cautivo a Inuyasha.

Secando el sudor de su frente, observó a su alrededor, desorientada. No recordaba en qué momento había entrado a su habitación y se había acostado en el futón.

Shippo dormía plácidamente a su lado. Sango y Miroku tenían otras habitaciones para ellos solos. Y tal y como esperaba no había rastro de Inuyasha...

Kagome se enderezó y al hacerlo notó que el traje de la rata de fuego de Inuyasha, caía de sus hombros. La joven se sobresaltó al notarlo. Inuyasha había estado ahí. Le había cubierto con su traje... pero... _¿cuándo?_

Tomó la prenda entre sus manos y salió de la habitación, teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Shippo.

Al salir al pasillo lo recordó. Había estado sentada en las puertas que daban al jardín, esperando a que Inuyasha regresara. Por ser luna nueva estaba preocupada de donde podría encontrarse, pero durante el transcurso de la noche el sueño la había vencido y se había dormido en el lugar.

¿Inuyasha la había encontrado y llevado dentro?

Salió apresuradamente al jardín y lo vio.

Inuyasha se encontraba sentado junto al estanque de peces, dándole la espalda. Su gi blanco resaltaba contra su cabello oscuro como la noche y Colmillo de Acero descansaba a un lado, cerca de él.

Kagome observó que la tensión en sus hombros que había notado durante estas últimas semanas había disminuido en parte, ¿habría vuelto a llorar? A la joven se le estrujó el corazón al pensar que habría estado solo cuando lo hiciera.

-¿No puedes dormir? - se escuchó el leve susurro flotando en el aire, de parte del joven.

Kagome se acercó y se sentó al lado de Inuyasha, aferrándose al ahori del hanyou como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-... tuve una pesadilla. Me será imposible dormir luego de eso...

Inuyasha asintió, sin apartar su vista del estanque.

Kagome observó a su alrededor. El jardín estaba levemente iluminado gracias a unas cuantas lámparas colocadas a lo largo del pasillo, seguramente para ayudar a los sirvientes o quienes pasearan por las noches.

_¿Qué hacer?_

_¿Qué decir?_

_¿Qué podía hacer para consolarlo?_

-...Inuyasha-

Por unos segundos esperó que el joven le reclamara, que le dijera que no quería su compasión... por un breve momento se atrevió a soñar que incluso él se abriría para con ella y liberaría su sufrimiento. Pero nada.

Inuyasha simplemente permaneció sentado en el lugar.

No supo cuánto rato pasaron así, sentados el uno al lado del otro en silencio. Un silencio tranquilo, se sorprendió Kagome.

El cielo comenzó a aclararse y Kagome fue testigo, una vez más, del cambio físico del hanyou a su lado.

Inuyasha se relajó visiblemente, al haber pasado esa etapa en que era vulnerable y, para el susto de Kagome, volteó a mirarla a los ojos. Luego tomó su mano y la hizo ponerse en pie.

-Ven, aún está fresco. - Inuyasha tomó el ahori de entre las manos de Kagome y lo pasó por encima de sus hombros, cubriéndola casi por completo. Después le indicó que subiera a su espalda, cosa que Kagome casi por instinto accedió, y juntos partieron hacia el bosque, donde Inuyasha, sin dejarla bajar, comenzó a caminar a paso tranquilo.

Kagome se abrazaba a su cuello, pensando qué estaría pasando por la mente del hanyou cuando entonces él comenzó a hablar.

-_Esto_ es algo completamente tuyo. - dijo, mirando hacia el frente y sin tropezar ni una vez.

-¿El qué?

-El tenerte entre mis brazos de esta forma. Es algo únicamente tuyo.

Kagome comprendió entonces que se refería a Kikyo.

-No es tu culpa parecerte a Kikyo y menos te mereces que hubiera estado evadiéndote todo este tiempo. Pero, egoístamente, pensé que lo entenderías.

-Y lo entiendo, Inuyasha, nadie te culpa ni recrimina. - al darse cuenta de que podía hablar libremente sin causar que el joven la evadiera, continuó. - Te lo dije aquel día con Kaou, todos estamos conscientes de lo dañado que está tu corazón y lo que significa para ti el tema de Kikyo. Si quieres recordarla, está bien. Si prefieres olvidarla, adelante. Pero es lo que tú sientas que te de paz y tranquilidad al respecto. Queremos que salgas adelante y estamos dispuestos a permanecer a tu lado todo el tiempo que te tome el hacerlo.

Inuyasha detuvo sus pasos, pero no dejó que Kagome bajara.

-¿Estarías dispuesta, Kagome? ¿A _esperarme_ el tiempo que hiciera falta?

-Claro, Inuyasha, acabo de decirte que-

-Si me forzara a evadir su tema u olvidarla porque no quisiera recordar... tarde o temprano estaría buscándola de nuevo, para intentar no recordarla más. ¿Es contradictorio?

Kagome lo pensó unos segundos, antes de negar con la cabeza. Inuyasha seguía caminando sin soltarla.

-Suena lógico que si por los demás dejaras un tema en el fondo de tu mente tarde o temprano te golpeará con su recuerdo con mayor fuerza... solo te harías más daño, Inuyasha, no le hagas eso a Kikyo, _no te lo hagas a ti_.

El joven hanyou medio sonrió, con tristeza. Kagome era la única capaz de hablar sobre Kikyo, sus sentimientos y los de él mismo en una sola frase sin llorar.

-Es por eso, que pensé mucho al respecto y creo que sería bueno que me permitieran recordarla por un tiempo... que me permitieran recordarla para después no buscarla. Buscarla para después no sufrir. Sufrir para después no añorar.

-Es una cadena de emociones - habló Kagome, entre enternecida y dolida por el sufrimiento que aún tenía Inuyasha. - Lo comprendo perfectamente, Inuyasha.

-Lo se, Kagome. Y gracias por hacerlo. Es cierto, aún sufro por Kikyo, pero déjenme ser. Con el tiempo, por mi cuenta, dejaré que su recuerdo corra libremente y ya no me atormentaré con la culpa. Lo importante, es que ella ya está en paz. Y yo buscaré mi propia paz con el paso de los días.

Inuyasha se detuvo repentinamente al sentir la mano de la joven palpando su frente.

-No hay fiebre... - susurró ella para sí - por un segundo pensé-

-Keh, tonta. - Inuyasha la bajó al suelo y se giró para mirarla, algo molesto. - ¿Por qué cuando comienzo a hablar de forma sincera y sin reprimirme, piensas que estoy delirando por la fiebre? ¿Qué dem-

El joven se vio interrumpido al sentir cómo Kagome se abrazaba a él con fuerza. Con anhelo... con vehemencia.

Inuyasha no lo dijo, pero esa calidez también era única de Kagome. Y por eso se permitió abrazarla de igual manera.

Él sabía que con el tiempo, los fantasmas del pasado, la culpa y el dolor por la pérdida de Kikyo, se desvanecerían de su ser, y una vez que derrotaran a Naraku y le hicieran pagar por todo lo que les había hecho, entonces, y solo entonces, lo sabía, estaría completo de nuevo, y entonces podría luchar por ser digno de Kagome.

Aun y cuando ella ya le _amara_. Él _lucharía_ por _merecerla_.


End file.
